greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quitters
Quitters is the season finale of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the twelfth episode of the season, the 24th full episode, and the 37th episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents about a time they quit something, whether or not Boston is a racist city, and what they regret. Dead Letter Leon writes a letter to Nica and Dimitri explaining that he is psychically linked to a pneumatic tube in ThirdSight. He admits that he gave up on life on the roller coaster and that he hates living the half-life he's currently living. He can't decide whether or not his death made things better or worse, and hates the paradox of not knowing. He feels as though Oliver has been using him as a tool, leveraging his attachment to Michael against him. Leon announces that he is giving up on order. He will be launching this letter out into the world and hoping that one of his siblings finds it. He begs them to find Michael, and find him to release from his crystal ball. Press Ambush Charlotte reads a prepared statement announcing that Red Line police have taken Dipshit Poletti into custody. She also announces that she does not believe Isaiah Powell was behind The Lottery's attacks. She plans on trying to find a way to release him. She also adds that Dipshit worked for ThirdSight, the primary financial backer of Emily's mayoral campaign. Emily tries to protest her statement and accuses Charlotte of breaking into her home. Charlotte ignores her and reiterates that she does not think Isaiah was involved with The Lottery. Enraged, Emily accuses Charlotte of trying to distract from her own faults and has been mishandling the investigation. She says that Charlotte is attention-starved because her father left her, but accidentally implies that Ethan left her. Isabelle abruptly takes control of Red Line's intercom and announces that she will not be silenced. She asks Red Line citizens who believe in what she believes to lock their doors to commuters to protest Isaiah's treatment. Charlotte reflects on her path to becoming mayor and how she never expected that she would have to run the city. She admits that she was wrong to call Isabelle's ideas impractical. She announces that after serving her interim term, she will be withdrawing from the mayoral race. Emily takes Charlotte's place on stage and announces that as mayor, she will continue prosecuting Isaiah, as well as Isabelle and any citizens who lock their doors. Charlotte leaves the press conference and is immediately confronted by Melissa. Melissa is upset by the complete lack of warning before Charlotte's announcement and points out that Charlotte will make her life harder, and has eliminated Melissa's job in the process. Charlotte admits that it was a spur-of-the-moment decision. Illusions of Order Gemma storms in to confront Charlotte about quitting. Charlotte reminds her that she broke into Emily's home. Gemma offers to give up her job, and Charlotte accuses her of giving up. Gemma insists that she never gave up on Charlotte, and believed in her the whole time. Charlotte admits that she doesn't feel like she's done enough for Red Line and plans on supporting Isabelle's campaign. Gemma tells Charlotte that she's doing exactly what Chelmsworth did. Charlotte is enraged. She says that she's been struggling ever since she got pregnant and accuses Gemma of not supporting her. Hurt, Gemma says that she always supported Charlotte and believed in her. She gives Monty to Charlotte and leaves in search of her crystal ball. It's All Gone to Hell Oliver tries to think about his victories: Charlotte withdrawing, and Emily in the position to win the Red Line campaign. He feels guilty about Mallory's injuries, and his associates have been abandoning him. Meanwhile, in his apartment, a gagged and bound Michael begins knocking over furniture. Oliver goes to check on him, and Michael races out. He uses his nose to add an appointment to his calendar: "Don't trust Phil." Oliver smashes his phone and locks him up again. Autumn sends Oliver a letter telling him that she has divorced him. She has full custody of Ada, and while Oliver is welcome to visit, he has to take the initiative to do so himself. He then reads Ada's enclosed letter. Ada says that honesty is important, and confesses that his favorite mac and cheese is actually the blue box. Finally realizing the depth of his mistakes, Oliver enters a massive pneumatic tube and launches himself out of ThirdSight's headquarters. 15 Minutes Nica approaches a Red Line officer, intending to confess her involvement in The Lottery. She's distracted by the TV, where she hears about D.B. Cooper being found. The news anchor announces that Dimitri was the one to find him. Dimitri is reluctant to accept his fame, and admits that he just wants to go home. Nica decides not to confess after all. Anchored to the Island of Fire On the burning trash island outside Boston, Paul Montgomery Chelmsworth finds a message in a bottle. The message is Nica's letter to Dimitri, thrown into the Charles River months ago. Chelmsworth thinks about everyone he has left behind, and decides to journey home. Cast * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * Emily Bespin - Sam Musher * Isabelle Powell - Jessica Washington * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Melissa Weatherby - Tanja Milojevic * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Oliver West - Mike Linden * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Autumn West - Beth Eyre * Ada West - Julian Danner * Nica Stamatis - Kelly McCabe * Red Line officer - Julia Schifini * TV news anchor - Sarah Golding * TV news interviewer - Eli Barraza * Dimitri Stamatis - James Johnston * Paul Montgomery Chelmsworth - James Capobianco Content warnings * Strong Language * Kidnapping/imprisonment * Divorce * Discussions of racism * General despair Dedication The episode is dedicated to Melissa Panio-Petersen, with thanks for everything she does for the crew. External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two